dbzgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Videl Satan
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support "I can't go out like this... I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan!" — Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She's also the younger sister of Jimmy. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin complexion in the anime series) young child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and strands above over her base forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down reaching down to her style of a bob cut to her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday, she's a little bit short and small body than Gohan. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the series of Cell Games saga. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Notably, Videl's facial features have changed as her personality changed, becoming less harsh, and more soft, kind and gentle like her late mother, Miguel. She was younger child, that she was meek, soft and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during the Cell Games saga. But she's been being hurt, sad and insulated by Cell called her a "poor orphan" front of her father, her older brother and Z Fighters. Gohan was refused to let them insult her and her father and brother with mean nicknames and came to her defense from Cell and Cell Juniors. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. She's teasing and laughing with her older brother, Jimmy, about his sweetheart relationship with his girlfriend, Kayla during they were younger and grew into the sweet couples. She's getting along as she's being polite aunt with her niece and nephew, Melissa and Tommy. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Having grown up as the daughter of Mark, better known as Mr. Satan, and younger sister of Jimmy, the girl was well acclimated to the status of "celebrity" after Kayla give up and retired from crime fighter, and earned the respect of the people who knew her, and her father and brother. Headstrong and independent, Videl is once meek, soft and sweet child, far from meek, and is more than willing to stand up to even the likes of Gohan and hardened criminals when the need arises. She fancies herself a hero of justice in Satan City, and works of her own accord with the police force to take down criminals, showing an intolerance to crime and corruption.9 Despite her seemingly noble nature, Videl has shown she isn't above blackmail if it gets her what she wants, threatening to reveal Gohan's status as the "Great Saiyaman" should he not enter the Tenkaichi Budōkai.10 While Videl loves her father, she dislikes his attitude, and how he shows off his power for women ever since Miguel died. Videl's relationship with her older brother is showing that he's so tough, strong and confident with his cocky attitude along with Gohan and Kayla to fight Cell at the Cell Games were chosen by Goku and how much he's caring, kind, gentle and friendly personality towards her to take care and protect her from dangers and villains since their mother's wishes before she passed away at childbirth. Videl's stated that she wouldn't mind it if her father lost, purely because it might deflate his ego.11 She also shows a slight ignorance to her own riches, casually telling Chi-Chi the amount of rooms in her home, and that she and her father had her own personal cook.12 Her relationship with Gohan is a large part of Videl's characterization. She initially behaved in a tsundere fashion towards the half-Saiyan, being he's saved her from Perfect Cell seven years ago as they were children, blackmailing him at the first given opportunity, and constantly regarding him with suspicion. Eventually, due to their joint training with him, Videl began to soften towards Gohan, and reveal her kinder side. Videl began to trust Gohan completely, eating a Senzu that he gave her to recover from Spopovich's beating because she knew it wouldn't be bad if Gohan suggested it. When it was believed Gohan had been killed by Majin Buu, Videl firmly refused to believe it, knowing that Gohan and Kayla was alive. After Majin Buu's defeat, Videl and Gohan grew closer, becoming softer and sweeter. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756 or Age 757. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was turned 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their son, Jimmu and daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the three of them in their family.5 But they have got loads of servants.5 Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's now a 17-year-old high school teenager after Cell died 7 years ago and meets his family and friends in Majin Buu Saga) and she misses her mother, who's died and passed away at the disease since she was still a baby. She want to following her brother's steps as the powerful fighter and martial artist. She's also have the good friendship with Kayla because they're married and she's good mother of her children a lot. Jimmy was teaching his sister in martial arts, to control the energy by using ability to fly, fire Ki energy blasts, fighting skills what Videl watch of Kayla's moves, afterimage technique and afterimage strike. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend is the small gift-box from her mother. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Main articles: Cell Games Saga Videl saw herself the Z Fighters in the sky flying in high-speed flight away to the Cell Games by looking at her bedroom's window. She was still determined to see her father fight, either with his approval and to never give up. She's sneaking out of her bedroom and the house, that time, it's her father was opened and closed doors, Videl's trained eyes spotted the jet helicopter of her father's car was lazily left open. With her near super-human speed, agility and a small body, Videl was able to reach the jet helicopter undetected, Mr. Satan was too busy being full of himself to notice about his daughter and ready to fly by following her father at the Cell Games. Videl Satan had secretly taken of her father's jet helicopter and successfully manages to land it just outside of the Cell Games by behind the rock mountains. She processed on foot to where the match, Videl slipped out of jet helicopter and quickly ran to a good hiding place behind some nearby rocks before anybody could see her. Fortunately for Videl, the announcer and his cameraman on a nearby ridge rocks were too busy focusing on her father and his antics, so they didn't notice or see her. Meanwhile, using a listening device that she always carried with her to quickly get in the first place on any secret, Videl Satan overheard every syllable and observed every action while hiding behind some rocks. Videl just slapped one of her hands onto her forehead and sighted in embarrassment at some of her father's antics with their attacks ineffective end at their defeated by Cell and she turn red in his face with embarrassment. Later in meanwhile, Videl Satan was wondering the same thing as her father, the news crew and the entire world were asking themselves. "Who are these guys?" - she asked herself. Videl got her pocket binoculars and began to scanning the new arrivals on the the scene. They all seemed to look strange enough to how get to they'd meet her big brother since he was younger, go adventures and joining them from the beginning, she can see her big brother and Kayla are joined with them, but then, the one of them in particular caught her eye. Thought Videl as she's regained her composure. She then went back to observing what was happening inside the ring. Videl couldn't believe what she had just seen happen within the last thirty minutes. Although she had agreed with Krillin's remark when he said, "Must be national goofball day.", then her father's two top students arrived. She still couldn't believe it, they were so easily defeated. Sure they were imbecilic and annoying, but they were good fighters. Videl had expected them to lose, but not like that. But the real shocker came step onto the the ring, when her father came up and fought with Cell. Her father attacked like she'd never seen do before, but none of it seemed to be effective. In fact, it looked like Cell hadn't even felt his punches. Then Cell simply swatted her father away like a common house fly into the mountain. She knew her father's strength almost as well as he did himself and knew that's a little slip that couldn't possibly have thrown him off like he was. It wasn't until she started watching Goku and Cell fight that she begins to understand they defeated, learning about Kayla's parents and older brother were murdered by Perfect Cell in their home and similar personalities and background with Gohan. As the battle between Goku and Cell power up and fight continued to intensify, the more and more techniques and abilities of others, Videl became convinced that is what she was witnessing wasn't an optical illusions or tricks as her father was so vehemently claiming. The force of the blast damaged Videl's listening device, so now she would have to get closer in order to hear any of the Z Fighters conversations. Videl needed to get closer so that, whenever there was a lull in the fighting, Videl would sneak up to a much closer vantage point. She was about 70 yards off when Goku finally gave up. Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing, the young boy named Gohan (Videl had overheard Z Fighters, her brother and Kayla heard them refer to him by his name and also he's best friend of her older brother and Kayla) was actually fighting Cell and holding his own with Jimmy and Kayla as his teammates. She could tell by the way that he was dodging and he was somehow holding back. She's also watch Kayla's physical rush attacks and powering up to against Cell. Unfortunately for Videl, one of Cell's blast attacks that Gohan dodged hit too close to her position and shockwave fried her listening device. Now Videl had to get even closer to the action if she was to hear anything, seeing Gohan surprisingly survived, that she being said to listen Gohan's story to Cell about his past: that once he becomes enraged, his hidden power is unleashed, referring to when he was attacking Raditz, training with Piccolo, and fighting the Ginyu Force and Frieza, and then she's amazingly realizing that he's related to and just like her which she's now understanding that she feels what she has the same past as Gohan, her mother died when she was a baby and not strong enough as her father and brother. She's secretly watch Gohan power up, kick Cell in the lip with breed, and dodge all of Cell using Frieza's Death Beams. When Gohan was being viciously bear hugged by Cell, Videl managed to get behind some rocks where two fighters were. Videl winced as she heard the boy's screams, it's just hurt to listen, he's dropped Gohan laying on the ground, witness Cell beat her older brother painful in stomach, then he's tossed him there next to Goku and other Z Fighters on the cliff, and he's beaten Kayla up into knockout her unconscious laying on the ground. When things start to get dangerous, Android 16 sneaks up behind Perfect Cell and gives him a bear hug, attempting to self-destruct and take the monster with him. However, Krillin reveals to Android 16 that Bulma and her father removed the self-destruct bomb, allowing Perfect Cell to break free and blast Android 16 to bits, much to the horror of the Z Fighters. However, the android's head is left still intact and rolls over to Mr. Satan and his gang, who were hiding and watching the fight. As she's watching between Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Cell throughout the battlefield, and felt horrific on the death of Android 16 by Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell then creates eight Cell Juniors and has them attack Z Fighters include Jimmy. Gohan watches in horror and becomes angry as his friends and father are mercilessly beaten by the Cell Jrs. Cell noticed a glimpse of a little head with pale skin color, blue eyes and black hair in pigtails resembles Kayla, in fact, she was Jimmy's younger sister and Mr. Satan's daughter that quickly away hid behind the rocks behind Gohan. Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Good Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighers Category:Z Fighers Support Category:Mothers Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Crime Fighters Category:Wives